1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a compressed gas interrupter, in particular a high-tension circuit-breaker, comprising, in an enclosure which extends along a longitudinal axis, a first contact assembly including a first permanent current contact and a first arc contact, a second contact assembly mobile along the longitudinal axis relative to the first contact assembly and including a second permanent contact and a second arc contact respectively adapted to be connected to the first permanent contact and to the first arc contact, and a system for inserting a resistor when the interrupter closes, the resistor being electrically connected in series between the first arc contact and the first permanent current contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A resistor of the above kind limits the effects of transient currents in the grid when the interrupter is closed. In practice, the resistor is inserted during closing of the interrupter when an electrical connection is made between the arc contacts and is short-circuited before the connection between the permanent current contacts is made. The resistor must not be inserted when the interrupter is opened.
The resistor insertion time can vary from one installation to another. It is generally dependent on the speed at which the mobile contact assembly moves. Some interrupters have an insertion time in the order of 6 ms for a mobile contact assembly speed in the order of 4 m/s. Some installations require the use of interrupters which can produce a much longer resistor insertion time, in the order of 14 ms.
An aim of the invention is to propose a resistor insertion system with which a long resistor insertion time is obtained.
Another aim of the invention is to propose a closure resistor insertion system which is compact and has few component parts.